Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages (SecondOpinion)
Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages '''is a 2D crossover fighting game created by Capcom. Released for the Xbox ONE, PlayStation 4, Wii-U, 3DS, PlayStation Vita and Arcade (Taito Type X2). It will feature characters from Capcom and SNK franchises. Gameplay Gameplay remais the same from its predecessor Capcom vs. SNK 2, with most of the gameplay features from its predecessor. All of the grooves from CvS2 return, with the addition of a new one called the V-Groove.Just like its predecessor, CvS3 utilizes the Capcom style 6-button system of light, middle and heavy attacks. the game's graphical style resembles most modern HD2D fighting games such as BlazBlue, with a blend of 2D sprites mixed with 3D backgrounds. Characters Capcom side Playable *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Ken Masters (Street Fighter) *Eagle (Street Fighter) *Sagat (Street Fighter) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter II) *Zangeif (Street Fighter II) *Dhalsim (Street Fighter II) *Blanka (Street Fighter II) *Guile (Street Fighter II) *E. Honda (Street Fighter II) *Vega (Street Fighter II) *Balrog (Street Fighter II) *M. Bison (Street Fighter II) *Cammy (Super Street Fighter II) *Dee Jay (Super Street Fighter II) *Akuma (Super Street Fighter II Turbo) *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter Alpha) *Charlie (Street Fighter Alpha) *Sakura (Street Fighter Alpha 2) *Evil Ryu (Street Fighter Alpha 2) *Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter Alpha 3) *Alex (Street Fighter III) *Yun Lee (Street Fighter III) *Ibuki (Street Fighter III) *Sean Matsuda (Street Fighter III) *Makoto (Street Fighter III) *Abel (Street Fighter IV) *C. Viper (Street Fighter IV) *Juri (Super Street Fighter IV) *Hakan (Super Street Fighter IV) *Guy (Final Fight) *Cody (Final Fight) *Mike Haggar (Final Fight) *Hugo Andore (Final Fight) *Rolento Schugerg (Final Fight) *Maki (Final Fight 2) *Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors) *Felicia (Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors) *Ankaris (Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors) *Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors) *Hsien-Ko (Night Warriors: Darkstalker's Revenge) *B.B. Hood (Darkstalkers 3) *Lilith (Darkstalkers 3) *Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers 3) *Megaman (Megaman) *Zero (Megaman X) *Tron Bonne (Megaman Legends) *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) *Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil 2) *Nemesis T-Type (Resident Evil 3: Nemesis) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Vergil (Devil May Cry) *trish (Devil May Cry) *Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools: United By Fate) *Kyousuke Kagami (Rival Schools: United By Fate) *Arthur (Ghosts n' Goblins) *Firebrand/Red Arremer (Ghosts n' Goblins) *Tessa (Red Earth) *Strider Hiryu (Strider) *Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) *Hayato Kanzaki (Star Gladiator Episode I: Final Crusade) *Nathan Spencer (Bionic Commando) DLC *Poison (Final Fight) *Donovan Baine (Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge) *Shin Akuma (Street Fighter Alpha 2) Boss *Gill (Street Fighter III) SNK side Playable *Kyo Kusanagi (The King of Fighters '94) *Benimaru Nikaido (The King of Fighters '94) *Chang Koehan & Choi Bounge (The King of Fighters '94) *Rugal Bernstein (The King of Fighters '94) *Iori Yagami (The King of Fighters '95) *Vice (The King of Fighters '96) *Leona (The King of Fighters '97) *Orochi Iori (The King of Fighters '97) *K' (The King of Fighters '99: Millenium Battle) *Kula Diamond (The King of Fighters 2000) *Ash Crimson (The King of Fighters 2003) *Elisabeth Blanctorche (The King of Fighters XI) *Alba Meira (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact) *Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury: King of Fighters) *Andy Bogard (Fatal Fury: KIng of Fighters) *Joe Higashi (Fatal Fury: King of Fighters) *Raiden (Fatal Fury: King of Fighters) *Geese Howard (Fatal Fury: KIng of Fighters) *Kim Kaphwan (Fatal Fury 2) *Billy Kane (Fatal Fury 2) *Blue Mary (Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory) *Ryuji Yamazaki (Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory) *Rock Howard (Garou: Mark of the Wolves) *Gato (Garou: Mark of The Wolves) *Hotaru Futaba (Garou: Mark of the Wolves) *Tizoc (Garou: Mark of the Wolves) *Ryo Sakazaki (Art of Fighting) *Robert Garcia (Art of Fighting) *Ryuhaku Todoh (Art of Fighting) *King (Art of Fighting) *Mr. Karate (Art of Fighting) *Yuri Sakazaki (Art of Fighting 2) *Ralf Jones (Ikari Wariors) *Clark Still (Ikari Warriors) *Athena Asamiya (Psycho Soldier) *Sie Kensou (Psycho Soldier) *Hoahmaru (Samurai Shodown) *Nakoruru (Samurai Shodown) *Earthquake (Samurai Shodown) *Galford D. Weiler (Samurai Shodown) *Genjuro Kibagami (Samurai Shodown II) *Basara (Samurai Shodown III) *Shiki (Samurai Shodown 64) *Marco Rossi (Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001) *Fiolina "Fio" Germi (Metal Slug 2) *Mars People (Metal Slug 2) *Hanzo Hattori (World Heroes) *Fuuma Kotaro (World Heroes) *Janne D'Arc (World Heroes) *Mudman (World Heroes 2) *Kaede (The Last Blade) *Akari Ichijou (The Last Blade) *Hibiki Takane (The Last Blade 2) *Sho Hayate (Savage Reign) *Rosa (Kizuna Encounter) *Kagetsura (Sengoku 3) *Falcon (Sengoku 3) *Gai Tendo (Buriki One) *Cyber Woo (King of the Monsters 2) *Kisarah Westfield (Aggressors of Dark Kombat) DLC *Duck King (Fatal Fury: King of Fighters) *Kuroko (Samurai Shodown II) *God/Ultimate Rugal (Capcom vs. SNK 2) Boss *Orochi (The King of Fighters '97) Game Modes Most of the game modes from Capcom vs. SNK 2 return. The game includes a new mode called CvS Arcade, which includes remastered HD versions of classic Capcom and SNK games such as Super Street Fighter II Turbo and The King of Fighters '98, all in their original arcade form. 10 games are included in CvS arcade mode, with 5 from each side. *Super Street Fighter II Turbo (Capcom, 1993) *Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike (Capcom, 1999) *Darkstalkers 3 (Capcom, 1997) *Final Fight (Capcom, 1989) *The King of Fighters '98 (SNK, 1998) *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special (SNK, 1997) *Samurai Shodown IV (SNK, 1996) *Metal Slug 3 (SNK, 2000) Update '''Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages EVOLUTION is an update of the original version exclusive to Arcade. The game includes all DLC characters (except for Shin Akuma and God/Ultimate Rugal) as playable characters, as well as new stages and moves for the existing characters. Category:Fighting Games Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Xbox one games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Video Game Ideas